The Doctor
The Doctor was a Time Lord who stole a TARDIS from his home planet, Gallifrey, in order to travel with his granddaughter, Susan Foreman. He gained a soft spot for Earth, where he regularly had good friends and took them on adventures with him. These adventures ensured that he could go anywhere in Time and Space and into territories he had never visited before. After dealing with a terrible crisis in the War Games, he was sentenced to exile on Earth by his own people. He later regularly fought his nemesis, the Master. Along with Romanavatrelunda, he sought to find the Key to Time in order to keep it from the Black Guardian. He was sent on trial by the Time Lords and then later fought the Master heavily back on Earth for the Eye of Harmony. He then fought in the Time War where he was with the Time Lords, fighting the terrible Daleks across the universe. The Master later took of the Earth followed by the Daleks again, who both wanted complete domination, but because of time-locked periods, the Time Lords could not return. In his Eleventh Incarnation, the Doctor was brought to a time where he needed to answer a question, which was to tell the universe his name. Biography First Incarnation While stopping at 76 Totter's Lane in London (under the assumed nose of I. M. Foreman) , the Doctor is found out by two teachers from his granddaughter's school, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright. Not wanting any more witnesses, he kidnapped them inside the TARDIS and took them back in time. They arrived in Paleolithic times, in the year 100,000BC, where they were confronted by argumentative cavemen. To the Doctor's reluctance, he and his new companions, including Susan, were forced to look after themselves. The Doctor helped to prepare a fire in order to save their lives and therefore escape the Cave of Skulls and through the Forest of Fear, back to the TARDIS. (An Unearthly Child) When arriving on Avalon, the Doctor and his companions ecountered Avalonians. After the TARDIS had restricted them from entering inside, he decided to help the people of Fluxford to find Merlin's Helm after Princess Melissa and Susan Foreman were captured. This would help stop the foe. He and Ian Chesterton travelled to the Shadow Isles where they found the Helm, but also made enemies with the new arrivals, soldiers part of the Human Empire. He was taught by Kilvenny Odoyle, on the way back, how to use Magic. He had discovered the Gramling was an enemy just like Marton Dhal and so he decided to attack at the perfect moment. Back in Fluxford, the Doctor became a powerful Magician, and battled Gramling until the end. He was weakened, but he managed to defeat Gramling. (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) During a visit to 1849, the Doctor encountered a demonic ram's head, which he managed to destroy with the help of Edgar Allan Poe. (The True and Indisputable Facts in the Matter of the Ram's Skull) While travelling in the TARDIS, the Doctor discovered Steven Taylor hiding. They arrived in Earth's past, something, which the companion didn't believe. The Doctor, becoming frustrated, decided to go his own way and met up with Edith before continuing to the Monastery. There he was captured by the Monk. He managed to escape and found Vicki and Steven again before deciding to meddle with the Monk and he also infiltrated his TARDIS and removed the Dimensional Stabiliser from its core. The Doctor claimed that the Monk was a Time Lord like himself. (The Time Meddler) .]] The Doctor, Steven Taylor and Vicki Pallister visited an Unnamed Planet in Galaxy 4. There they discovered a war-like race known as the Drahvins trying to accuse an innocent race, known as the Rills, who had both crashed on the planet, where they realised was about to explode. In hope of stoping the Drahvins, the Doctor helped repair and energise the Rill Ship so that they could escape before the planet exploded. (Galaxy 4) During the invasion of Russia in 1812, the Doctor was body-copied by a shape-thief. He managed to stop the creature from manipulating the invasion and helping Napoleon Bonaparte to takeover completely. (Mother Russia) On an Unidentified Asteroid, the Doctor helped a group of military Humans to fight vicious Schirr and Morphieans. (Ten Little Aliens) Second Incarnation When visiting a Colony on an Unnamed Planet, the Doctor found a group of Humans indoctrinated by a race of devilish ambitions. He discovered that the Humans had been used as slaves by the Macra in order to mine a gas consumed by the crab-like creatures. He helped reveal the true enemy to the leaders of the colony in order to protect the innocent victims. (The Macra Terror) While travelling calmly through the vortex inside the TARDIS they were blown of course by a Pulsar. Investigating, the Planet of the Quiet Ones, the Doctor discovered a note written by his elder incarnation asking him to collect data from the scientific records. He spent several years negotiating with the Quiet Ones before meeting up with Jamie McCrimmon and Zoe Heriot again. (Shadow of Death) Third Incarnation The Doctor became intrigued with the going on of Space Centre and when arriving there, he requested to have his own laboratory in order to help them find and help Charles Van Lyden and the other astronauts trapped in space. He grew a grudge towards Professor Bruno Taltalian who was working secretly with General Carrington and Sir James Quinlan in capturing the Alien Ambassadors. The Doctor became even more annoyed when his companion, Elisabeth Shaw was captured. .]] He mainly worked with the Brigadier in finding the location of Recovery 7 and the mysterious transmission from Earth. Believing that the astronauts Charles Van Lyden, Joe Lefee and Frank Michaels remained somewhere in space, the Doctor decided to take Recovery 7 back up into space and find Mars Probe 7. Leader, Ralph Cornish, complied, however General Carrington wasn't keen. In space, the Doctor talked with the Ambassador Captain inside the Ambassador's Ship and was asked to exchange the Ambassadors for the astronauts. Returning to Earth, the Doctor was removed from Space Centre, and taken by Reegan to help create a Translation device with Liz Shaw. He used it to call Sergeant Benton in the UNIT Headquarters. The Brigadier released him from capture and he returned the Ambassadors to Space Centre while stopping General Carrington from making a broadcast at the same time. (The Ambassadors of Death) Personality to be added Relationships to be added Category:Characters Category:Time Lords